The Wonders Of A Bacon Sandwich NEW
by LorLikesGirls
Summary: DanaAlice. Set before she broke up with Tonya. PWP.


Disclaimer - I don't own the L word or any of it's characters (unfortunately)

_Disclaimer - I don't own the L word or any of its characters (unfortunately)._

Alice yawned and smiled as the sensational smell of bacon filled her nose and finally woke her up. She loved that Dana had to train early in the morning because it meant she could stay in bed and not have to make her own breakfast.

"Morning, baby." She said as she slipped an arm around Dana's waist.

"Hey!" Dana was surprised that Alice was up this early. "I didn't hear you get up."

"I wanted to surprise you." Alice said as she kissed Dana then turned her attention to the food.

"Mmm." Alice stretched and gave her girl a cheeky grin.

"I wanted to do something for you 'cause you're always doing things for me with my tennis."

Alice was overcome with love for the brunette at this statement. She stood up, took Dana's hand and led her into the living room. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her, deeply. She felt Dana's legs tremble beneath her.

"You ok?" Alice thought it may have been due to the excessive training Dana was doing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great actually. I just… Well, I love you." And with that confession, she kissed Alice. This was deeper than the first, more wanting. Being kissed like this and being under her touch, Alice was content. She moaned. Dana giggled, knowing that all these reactions were due to her. Suddenly, their kisses became more wanting, almost hungry. Alice slid her hands up the brunette's sides, feeling her firm, sweating flesh quiver. Grabbing the bottom of her tight tank top, she slid it over Dana's head.

Alice's eyes nearly popped right out of her head when she realised that her girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra. Dana noticed the look on her face…

"They're too restricting when I'm running & it was early & …"

Alice pressed a finger to her lover's lips to stop her babbling, even though she thought it was cute.

Alice shook her head. "I wasn't complaining."

Feeling a new surge of confidence, Dana grabbed Alice's wrists and pinned them to the wall above their heads. Kissing her lover hungrily, she felt the heat between her legs grow warmer.

Not used to being in control, Dana let go of Alice's wrists. Taking full advantage of this, Alice began to tweak Dana's nipple, gently at first then harder, rougher. Dana threw her head back, her hair glinting in the sunlight. Her moaning had seemed to bring out the animal in Alice who had started to kiss her lovers neck, biting not-so-gently as she got closer to her collarbone. One particularly hard bite had startled Dana.

"What was that for?" She said sternly.

"I can't help it." Said the blonde sheepishly. "I just wanna taste you."

Dana dipped her head, her face the colour of a beet. "You can."

Grinning, Alice looped her thumbs into the waistband of Dana's very tight running shorts (and thong) and whipped them right off of her lover.

Dana fumbled with the buttons on Alice's shirt for a few seconds before finally getting it off over her head to reveal Alice's powder pink bra, matching the colour of her shirt and panties. Zippers she could deal with so Alice's tight-fitting jeans were off within seconds. With one hand entangled in the blonde strands of her lover's hair, she slid her other hand to the heat in between her legs.

Circling Alice's clit with the tip of a finger, Dana concentrated on her face. She knew she was doing something right when her eyebrow twitched. Alice's thigh's tightened when Dana entered her. Rocking to the motion, she was slowly climbing towards orgasm. Dana suddenly felt a sweep of prickling from her face down towards her own wetness. With all her attention on her lover, Dana pushed on the spot which made Alice moan.

"Oh, fuck!"

Alice arched her back and Dana felt her clench around her fingers. Kissing down her breasts and stomach, Dana pressed herself onto the blonde's naked chest.

Alice panted and kissed the brunette's forehead. "Watch and learn." She whispered in the brunettes' inexperienced ear. Dana's eyes went wide with excitement.

Lying on the couch, Dana arched her back and thrust herself into Alice's mouth as she flicked her experienced tongue over her delicate nipple. She tugged on it gently with her teeth. Dana was going wild underneath her and she loved every moment of it.

"Knowing what I do to you makes me never wanna stop…"

"G-G-Good!" Dana could barely push the word out of her mouth as Alice moved her kisses that little bit lower…

Alice started kissing gently but the more Dana moaned, the harder and rougher the kisses became, eventually leaving red marks all over her evenly tanned chest and stomach.

Lowering her head, she was facing that deep, wet sex that she had been wanting since she woke up. She rolled her tongue over the wet folds, causing Dana to let out a gasp. She started to flick her lover's clit with her tongue, causing moans of pleasure and a certain shivering which could only be described as a panting-come-nervous attribute. Feeling the brunette's thighs clench, she quickly slid two fingers into her and continued to flick at her clit with her tongue.

"Alice… Oh Shit!" Dana arched her back and moaned as she reached the peak of her orgasm. She felt high as she felt the final waves pulsate through her body.

Alice crawled up to lie beside her beautiful one and only.

"I'm never gunna let you go, you know that right?"

"I know…"


End file.
